conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Aulandic
Aulandic '(''Aulendsch ) is a naturalistic West Germanic conlang. =Setting= ... = Phonology = Vowels '''Monophthongs: The schwa ə occurs only in unstressed syllables. Diphthongs: /ai au ɔi jæː joː/ Consonants The rhotic /r/ is realized more commonly as a tap/flap ɾ. Orthography Alphabet The Aulandic alphabet consists of the following 28 letters: *Capital: A, Ä, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, Ö, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z *Lowercase: a, ä, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, ö, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z The letters <ä> and <ö> can be alternatively written as and . Pronunciation Vowels The vowels are long in most stressed syllables that end in a single consonant or no consonants. They are short in most syllables that end in two or more consonants excluding suffixes, and in unstressed syllables. Unstressed e ''is usually mute or schwa ə. The vowels <ä> and <ö> are always long, /æː/ and /øː/: ''äls /æːls/ "eels", wöst /vøːst/ "desert". The pronunciation of the following digraphs is the same regardless of their position: Consonants =Morphophonology= Umlaut Final devoicing of voiced stops Voicing of simple fricatives =Basic Grammar= ... Nouns Plural According to how they form their plurals, Aulandic nouns can be divided in two groups: 1. Nouns with umlaut in plural: This group includes nouns with a'', ''o, u ''or ''au ''as stem vowel; but not all nouns with these stem vowels belong to this group. *Monosyllabic words take umlaut and the ending ''-e: hand ''"hand" ''- hende ''"hands", ''hus ''"house" - ''hyse ''"houses", ''bok ''"book" - ''böke ''"books", ''rauk ''"smoke, vapour" - ''royke ''"smokes, vapors". This suffix-e'' affects the pronunciation of stem-final b'', ''d, g'', ''th and s'': voiceless in singular, voiced in plural. Stem-final ''f ''becomes ''v: kalf ''- ''kelve *Polysyllabic words take only umlaut: appel ''"apple" - ''eppel ''"apples", ''moder ''"mother" - ''möder ''"mothers". '''2. Nouns without umlaut in plural:' *If the word ends in b'', ''d, g'', ''th or s'', the suffix ''-e is added: wind ''- ''winde, aug ''- ''auge '' *If the word ends in ''f, the suffix ''-e'' is added and the f'' changes to ''v: hleif ''- ''hleive '' *If the word ends in vowel, ''m, n'', ''l,'' r'', p'', ''t, k'', ''ff ''or ''ch the suffix ''-s'' is added: stein ''"stone" - ''steins ''"stones" Pronouns Personal Pronouns Demonstrative Pronouns Distance-neutral demonstrative pronoun Proximal demonstrative pronoun Interrogative Pronouns Articles Aulandic has a definite and an indefinite article. Since the indefinite article is identical to the numeral ''ein ''("one"), the definite article is often referred to as ''se artikel ("the article") in the traditional Aulandic grammar. Definite Article The definite article can be stressed or unstressed. The stressed form has the function of a distant-neutral demonstrative determiner: thet hus "the house" (unstressed article) - that hus "this/that house" (stressed article). Indefinite Article The singular indefinite article is ein ''for all genders, identical to the numeral ''ein ''("one"). The word ''some ''("some") can be used as an indefinite plural article. Adjectives Adjectives that end in consonant take an ''-e in plural: thet ald hus ‘the old house’ - thae alde hyse ‘the old houses’ but: thet niu hus ‘the new house’ - thae niu hyse ‘the new houses’ Verbs Aulandic verbs are divided in weak and strong verbs. In addition to these two main groups, there is a small group of so-called preterite-present verbs. Weak verbs Weak verbs form their preterites and passive participles by means of a dental suffix:'' '' The preterite is formed by adding ''-''(e'')''de to the stem: opene ~ opende, make ~ makde, hate ~ hatede The passive participle is formed by adding ''-''(e'')''d to the stem: opene ~ opend, make ~ makd, hate ~ hated A mute e'' is inserted before the dental suffix if the verb stem ends in an ''n, l'' or ''r ''preceded by a long ''a, e'', ''i, o'', ''u or y'': ''hale ''hɑːl ''~ haled ''hɑːlt, ''halede ''hɑːld; dure duːr ''~ dured ''duːrt, ''durede ''duːrd An ''e pronounced ə is inserted before the suffix if the verb stem ends in d'' or ''t: hate hɑːt ~ hated ''hɑːtət, ''hatede ''hɑːtəd. If the suffix ''-d(e) follows a voiceless consonant, it is pronounced t: makd ''mɑːkt, hlachde xlaxt. Some strong verbs that have a strong passive participle identical to the infinitive have developed in modern Aulandic a weak passive participle: ''komd ''"come", ''sprekd ''"spoken", ''fared ''"gone, moved". These weak forms coexist with the strong forms, but when the passive participle is used as an adjective, only the weak forms are used: ''Ick haf spreke = Ick haf sprekd ''"I have spoken" but ''the sprekde worde "the spoken words". Strong verbs Strong verbs display vowel gradation or ablaut. There are seven classes of strong verbs. Each class is characterized by a vowel gradation sequence of four elements (vowels or diphthongs). Taking as an example the Class 3a sequence i - a - y - u: - the first element, i', appears in the infinitive and the present tense: ''finde ''"to find", ''ick find "I find" - the second element, '''a, appears in the past indicative: ick fand "I found", wi fande "we found" - the third element, y', appears in the past subjunctive: ''ef thu fynde... "if you found..." - the fourth element, '''u, appears in the passive participle: ick haf funde "I have found" Class 1 Ablaut sequence: i (long) - ei - e - e: ride reid rede rede "to ride" With consonant alternation: snithe sneith snede snede "to cut" Class 2 Ablaut sequence: eo - au - ö - o (long): beode baud böde bode "to command" With consonant alternation: teohe tauh töge toge "to pull", keose kaus köre kore "to choose" * A few verbs of this class have u '''instead of '''eo: u (long) - au - o (long): schuve schauf schöve schove (Also: luke, suge, supe) *These verbs in '-w' are slightly irregular: bru brau bröwe browe, kewe kau köwe kowe "to chew", Class 3 With nasals (Class 3a), ablaut sequence: i - a - y - u: binde band bynde bunde "to bind" With liquids (Class 3b), ablaut sequence: e - a - y - o: helpe halp hylpe holpe ''"to help" '''Class 4' Ablaut sequence: e - a - o (all long): bere bar bore "to bear" *A special case with o in the infinitive and present tense is kome kwam/kam kome/komd Class 5 Ablaut sequence: e - a - e (all long): geve gaf geve/gevd "to give" Class 6 Ablaut sequence: a - o - ö - a (all long): drage drog dröge drage/dragd ''"to carry" '''Class 7' Class 7a: ei - e (long) - e (long) - ei: heite het hete heite/heited "to be called" Class 7b: au - eo - eo - au: hlaupe hleop hleope hlaupe/hlaupd ''"to leap" Class 7c: a - ea - ea - a: ''halde heald healde halde/halded ''"to hold" Class 7d: ä - ea - ea - ä: ''släpe sleap sleape släpe/släpd ''"to sleep" Class 7e: o (long) - eo - eo - o (long): ''hrope hreop hreope hrope /hropd ''"to call" Preterite-present verbs The present tense of these verbs has the form of a strong preterite, with vowel-alternation between singular and plural. A new weak preterite is formed with a dental suffix. The verb welle (and its negative form nelle) has a different origin, but is usually included in this group. Numbers '''Cardinals' *From 0 to 19: null, ein, twei, thri, feor, fimm, sex, seven, acht, niun, ten, eilf, twelf, thriten, feorten, fiften, sexten, seventen, achtten, niunten *Decades are formed with the suffix ''-tig'': tweitig, thritig, feortig, fiftig, sextig, seventig, achttig, niuntig *Hundreds: ein hundred, twei hundred, thri hundred, feor hundred, etc. *Larger numbers: ein thusend, ten thusend, hundred thusend, ein million (1 000 000), ein milliard (1 000 000 000), ein billion (10^12), ein billiard (10^15), ein trillion (10^18), etc. Multiplicators can be written together when the following numeral is hundred ''or ''thusend: tweithusend thrihundred = twei thusend thri hundred (3300) Numerals ending in ''-llion'' and ''-lliard'' take a plural ending: twei millions, thri milliarde Ordinals *From 1st to 12th: from, tweid, thridd, feorth, fift, sext, sevend, achteth, niund, tend, eilft, twelft *Numerals ending in ''-ten'' take the suffix ''-d'': thritend, feortend, fimftend, sextend, etc. *Decades and larger numbers take the suffix ''-st'': tweitigst, hundredst, thusendst, millionst, etc. Only the last numeral takes the ordinal ending: hundred feortig niund (149th) Prepositions Syntax Negation Negation is expressed by means of the particles net ''and ''ne: *The particle net, placed after the verb or after the object pronoun, negates the whole sentence: Ick drink net. "I don't drink." Ick sa hiu net. "I didn't see her." *The particle ne is placed before the negated part of the sentence: Ick drink ne win. ne ''+ ''ein ''> ''nein: Ick haf nein wordbook. "I don't have any dictionary." ... =Dictionary= Numbers ... =Example text= Fader urr ''' Fader urr in hemel, heiligd werthe thin nam, Thin rik kome, Thin will sche, hwo in hemel, swa auk up erth. Gef uss hiudag urr daglik braud, End fergef uss urre schulde, hwo wi auk fergeve urre schuldigers. Leid uss net in fersöking, Ak aloys uss af the bal. Hwand thin iss thet rik, end se macht, end thet wulder, in eiwigheid, amen. '''Se North Wind end se Sunn Se North Wind end se Sunn streide si eins ym hwa was se starker, tho ein wanderer kwam hylld in ein warm mantel. Hi kwame överein that jen se kynde thwinge the mann te legje sin mantel af, schylde werthe ansen als starker thann se anner. Se Northwind blew med all sin kraft, thau hwo meir he blew, thess faster se wanderer hyllde si in sin mantel. Endlik gaf se Northwind sin fersök upp. Thann schein se Sunn warm, end soons legjde se wanderer sin mantel af. Swa moste se Northwind bekenne that se Sunn was se starker fan bei. Category:Languages Category:Germanic conlangs